


Sun and Moon

by WayneCuddles (WayneHeart)



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Daggers, Feral Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Stabbing, Threats of Violence, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayneHeart/pseuds/WayneCuddles
Summary: When a Wayne clone was captured from home and was sent to kill a small sunhead girl.. he failed to kill her but got a new friendBased off this: https://imgur.com/DZXYkER
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we get started, i have lots of headcanons for hylics 2 since it was based off my headcanons of hylics 2.
> 
> -Wayne 90125 is the main character of hylics 2 and all wayne clones/larva are named by numbers from old wayne.  
> -Decres might not exist in the hylics world but is mostly like a cryptid like the loch ness monster.  
> -Sol isn't in hylics 2 and is completely my sunhead oc, but that doesn't mean she is in the hylics world.  
> -This AU is mostly fantasy (kinda) with moonheads/waynes (like decres) being mostly like dragons since i imagine people fearing them but they are just giant dogs/cats.  
> -Decres is 9 feet tall, Wayne 90125 is 7'11" tall, while Sol is pretty tiny. (3'0" or 2'9" tall)  
> -Wayne 90125 has a trans female dad named Wayne 2001 (which is dressed like decres) but there are differences between them  
> -New Muldul is a medieval town in this story near a forest since this is a fantasy kinda AU.

I had a long nap about me flying or something, idk why but how did i get here... I moaned in waking as i opened my eyes to see someone i'm not familiar with.  
"Wakey Wakey!" I voice eagerly said as i saw someone with a large orange skinned head and a green mohawk bent next to me, wait.  
"GIBBY! I know you were up to something!" I snarled as i tried to attack him but i can't like i was pinned to something, i looked at my hands and feet then realized that i was in steel chains.  
"What's wrong 9? Chained? because i stole you while you are sleeping; yes, you where heavy but that doesn't matter."

"But i want you to do something, there is a girl i want you to hunt. Her name is Sol, She is one of those sun people that their kingdom might be somewhere without my eyes. I want you to find her, bring her to me, and we both kill her." He chatted to Wayne 90125. "If you don't get her, then i kill you and keep your head as a trophy, how's that sound?" he threatened and grinned.

I was on a kill mission, by my own nemesis. If i don't do it right i'm dead. I don't know how to react right now, i think i will say yes for now.

"Yes, i will do it for you Gibby." i doubted as i looked at him; what a greedy king, threatening people for money and being corrupt as he is.  
"Thank you." he grinned shadily as he decided to get the keys and unlock the chains.

"Actually were does she live?" i asked Gibby  
"She lives nearby here, In New Muldul; It's secluded by forests but it's kinda easy to get there. Here's a cloak to cover yourself because people kinda fear our kin for stealing stuff and terrorizing people."

"Alright" i agreed as i putted the cloak on as i went to New Muldul, I know where New Muldul is. Most of my friends or "clones" like Decres and Wayne 1522 went there, Decres doesn't mind if people fear her since she is pretty friendly but due to some of us attacking the village for food or anything really then Decres would get a good reputation herself. Wayne 1522 just attacks it for food, mostly either paying or stealing it from stores or just hunting for Tyros that wonder here. I like tyro meat but i don't want to look like a killer; i like tyros. I think they are funny looking creatures with that one eye and them having no arms, I wonder how they live with no arms?

I wonder around the forest, smelling the forest air and the pine scent, relaxing me as i went to New Muldul. I like hiking more than going on a mission from Gibby, stealing a girl just to kill her is bad or just cruel but i have to do it.

I'm finally at New Muldul and almost nobody suspects a thing except the tyros which are pretty smart creatures, they can probably can smell my scent that i am near. Tyros have pretty good scent when creatures like me are near. I looked around, trying to find her but all i see is some people and maybe some Tyros running away from me.

I decide to wonder around a bit, starting at the town homes and the taverns. My favorite tavern i went to here is "The PostDog Tavern" I had some food from there, it was good; especially the soup.  
Then i saw some orange glowing, Is that her?

I decided to follow it and found what made the orange glowing.

Yeah, that's her. She had a aqua and deep blue dress and aqua shoes with a orange skin with her sun as a head. that's her. She looks like she was entering her town home and closing the door with locking it, Dang. Maybe i can sneak in if she wasn't on the first floor aka the shop, good idea. I looked out the window without her noticing, it looks like she has a toy shop.

It looks like she's checking the dolls to see if they have any stitches, oh wait, she just has a doll she likes and goes upstairs with it. it almost looks like me, why does she have a doll of my kin feared at this town. I want answers but maybe i won't.

I decided to go into the house from a window, i opened it and i went it but i kinda got stuck. so i pushed myself in and try to not make any noise by putting my hands on the floor and try to get out by trying to get each part of me on the floor quietly. I made a little bit of noise but i don't think she will notice. I looked around the toy shop, it honestly looks pretty. I'm just going to walk into her apartment above her shop and try to find her just to complete this mission.

I looked around and found her looking at a book on top of her bed. I silently creeped up to her and decided to pounce her. She screamed and tried to get out of my hands, then she finally looked at me for the first time with a gasp, i think she has never seen a Wayne or just any moonhead before; Then she bit me hard. "Ouch!" I yelped and then she got a weapon, a little dagger. I think i can handle a little dagger.

"Get away from me, i don't know how you got here but i will slay you." she stabbed me on the leg, I screamed loudly as i fell down on the floor with a loud bang as pink blood dripped off from the dagger, and pointed the dagger near my neck. "I know your kin terrifies my village and i will not hesitate to be a hero for my village."

I cried and looked at Sol with innocent eyes, i don't want to die. "i-i'm not afraid to do it." she stuttered as she realized she can't do this, she knows that the doll looks a lot like a Wayne and she was a little sad that she was crying since that doll might be because she likes waynes. She held the dagger more near my throat while shaking and crying.

"I can't"

I realized that she dropped the dagger on the floor while sobbing with her hands on her face. I decided to grab her and looked at me. "you aren't that bad, aren't you"  
I nodded my head as a yes. "What about the doll?" i asked her "oh, um. that doll is something i made, i called him Jericho also i forgot waynes talk like any other species here." She answered  
"It's alright Sol." I soothed her. "wait, you know my name?" she questioned as she realized that i said her name.

"Yeah, i know your name but i think we will talk about this later." i yawned as i putted me and her in bed.  
"I'm tired"  
"Me too."

"If you want you can sleep on my big belly, it's one of my best features of me." i told her  
"Nah, but maybe later." She announced

I grabbed the bed sheets to cover us up as we slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving to archive of our own, i will move some of my wattpad stories somewhere.
> 
> also i will edit more in this story to make it more long or fix anything i got wrong.


End file.
